


我选择人间和你

by V07225



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Body Worship, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V07225/pseuds/V07225
Summary: 还是个天使的时候，克鲁利身上有上帝留下的痕迹——皮肤上游走的金色纹路，和他眼睛的颜色一样，弯弯绕绕在肩背上勾勒出星轨的轮廓。堕落之后这些痕迹消失了。在那之后的千百年里，他身上又渐渐多了些别的痕迹。人类衣衫留下的勒痕，地球上风和阳光留下的晒痕，亚茨拉菲尔留下的吻痕。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	我选择人间和你

亚茨拉菲尔身上有上帝留下的痕迹。

克鲁利趴在床上，用食指描画着天使身上的纹路。它们是蓝色的，在正对光线的时候看起来是金色。他眨眨眼，想要看得再仔细点，却又发现这些痕迹似乎并没有颜色，它们是无色的光。

恶魔眯着眼睛，感觉自己像是漂在海水中。阳光裹着天空和云的颜色投下来，穿透海面，在不断起伏的碧蓝色波涛里散成一张网，最后缓缓沉在他的眼睛里——亚茨拉菲尔身上的痕迹在克鲁利看来就是这样的。

这些痕迹在天使胸前出现，勾勒出橄榄枝和光轮的形状，然后顺着他柔和起伏的身体线条向下延伸。一些向四方散开的光束，一些柔和卷曲的轮廓，一些纤细精致的线条。它们将亚茨拉菲尔的身体包裹起来，让那丰腴白皙的躯体像一件精美瓷器。

克鲁利继续用食指勾勒这些线条，他的指腹从亚茨拉菲尔小腹和侧腰划过去。

天使耸着肩膀笑起来：“亲爱的，有点痒。”

“可你这里很漂亮，让我看看。”克鲁利凑得更近了。亚茨拉菲尔侧腰那的蓝金色纹路格外精巧，他歪着头看了一会儿，然后张嘴，一口咬上去。

亚茨拉菲尔笑着向后缩，试图把这条胡乱咬人的蛇踢开。

他们和早上十点钟的阳光一起躺在床单上，赤身裸体，肢体相互纠缠，像两个在星期天早上赖床打闹的小孩。最后亚茨拉菲尔把恶魔压在身下，得意洋洋地宣布胜利属于正义一方。克鲁利想变成蛇溜走，可天使的膝盖卡在他双腿之间，这个样子他没法把人类躯体变成蛇尾。

于是伊甸园之蛇装模作样地皱眉呲牙吐信子，然后他们又抱成一团笑着互相挠痒痒。

“你曾经也有这些痕迹的。”亚茨拉菲尔把恶魔抱在怀里，下巴紧贴着对方瘦削的肩，“你一开始是个天使，天使都有上帝留下的‘圣痕’。”

“你也说了，那是‘曾经’。”克鲁利在天使怀里蹭了蹭，“堕天的时候它们就不见了，跟我的光环和白色羽毛一起。”

天使发出一声“噢”，然后他把对方抱得更紧了：“真抱歉，我不应该跟你提这个。就是有点好奇，你当时身上的痕迹是怎样的？”

克鲁利抬起头看着他。恶魔没戴墨镜，眼睛睁得很大，红头发睡得乱糟糟的。

“希望这个问题不会让你感到难过。”亚茨拉菲尔在他头顶上亲了亲，“我一直很后悔没能在你还是个天使的时候就认识你。我们认识6000多年了，但有一段时间我是缺席的，亲爱的，我想多了解一点自己没能参与的那段时间。”

克鲁利有点得意，他对天使眨眼睛：“这是纯粹的好奇心，还是说你想补偿自己的缺席？”

“如果可以的话，我当然想补偿呀。”亚茨拉菲尔懒洋洋地揉着克鲁利的头发，把那团红色揉成乱蓬蓬的鸟窝。

克鲁利手脚并用从天使怀里挣出来。然后他翻了个身，把裸露的背部朝向亚茨拉菲尔，阳光铺在他舒展的肩胛上。

“全能之主曾在我的肩膀和背上留下痕迹。”他趴在床单上，“是金色的，和我眼睛的颜色一样。”

亚茨拉菲尔听得很认真：“是什么图案？”

“是星轨和最初的星辰。从脖颈侧面顺着肩部向下，”克鲁利扭了扭脖子，肩颈和腰背勾出一段非常漂亮的线条，“一直到腰这里，全都是金色的星辰和星轨。”

天使眯起眼睛。

“然后在这里，”克鲁利把手背到身后，在自己肩胛骨上点了点，“还有侧腰和手肘上，有几片鳞片，金色的。”

“金色的。”亚茨拉菲尔重复，“你那时候并不是一条黑色的蛇… …”

“当时我背上的鳞片是白色，肚皮是金色。”克鲁利皱着鼻子耸耸肩，“还是黑色比较有型，白色鳞片很容易弄脏，也不够亮。”

那条蛇絮絮叨叨嘀嘀咕咕时，亚茨拉菲尔静静地在脑子里勾勒克鲁利当时的模样——负责创造星辰的天使，金眼睛，云团一样的红发，金色纹路贴着他的皮肤游走，勾勒出星轨和星辰，闪闪发亮的鳞片覆盖在肩胛和手肘上。

他就这样站在最初的日光中、最初的星光下，银色和金色的碎屑洒在头发和翅膀上。他创造星辰，星辰装点他蜜色的肌肤… …

克鲁利还在絮絮叨叨，他说黑红色才是这个世界上最有型的颜色，其次就是金色，而他——安东尼·J·克鲁利——用自己的存在生动诠释了这三种颜色的完美比例。

亚茨拉菲尔根本听不进这些。他只看见那条蛇修长的身体和背后赤裸的大片肌肤，他只想到——现在是早上十点钟，阳光很好，接下来的一整天他们都没什么要紧事，而这个世界上最让他喜欢的造物现在就裸着身体躺在身边，躺在一张洁白的、柔软舒适的床单上。

他禁不住要去想那些金色的痕迹在克鲁利身上蔓延游走的样子，也禁不住去想自己的指腹、掌心和唇舌在克鲁利身上游走的样子。他可以在他的恶魔身上留下痕迹，留下一些不属于上帝，亦不属于天堂或地狱的痕迹。

那是属于“他”的，属于“他们”的。

——这个念头跳出来的时候，亚茨拉菲尔吻在了克鲁利凸起的肩胛骨上。

那儿的皮肤被窗外阳光晒得暖暖的，柔软甜美，还残留着昨夜余下的、一丝半点情欲的味道。

“是在这儿吗，那些痕迹？”亚茨拉菲尔问。

克鲁利用一个黏糊的鼻音作为回答。

天使张开嘴，用舌尖去碰触那块温热甜美的皮肤，然后闭上眼轻轻吮吸。过去6000年里，亚麻、丝绸和棉布曾在这具身体上留下痕迹，是一些浅浅的的勒痕。阳光也会亲吻抚摸这样美丽的身体，它们会留下深色的晒痕，让克鲁利的肌肤像蘸了蜜糖那样，像用玫瑰花的汁液浸过一样。

就像在日晒下慢慢变得成熟甜美的无花果和葡萄，被阳光吻过的肌肤尝起来也是甘美的。

亚茨拉菲尔想，他可以在这具成熟的、甜蜜美丽的身体上留下指痕和吻痕，它们会有红罂粟那样艳丽的颜色，会很漂亮。

那是他们自己的。

他俯在克鲁利背上，身下的躯体放松舒展，像一道狭长弯曲的海湾。亚茨拉菲尔找到克鲁利背脊中间迷人的凹陷，然后让一个吻覆在这道幽谷上。他双手抚摸着恶魔的脖颈和肩膀——那样利落的线条，弓弦一样流畅，合拢的黑色雨伞一样向内紧收着。

他碰触克鲁利胸腔侧面柔软敏感的肌肤，于是那条蛇笑起来，低哑的笑声断断续续。亚茨拉菲尔能感到身下的躯体和笑声一同震颤，这感觉很可爱。

亚茨拉菲尔细心地、一截一截向下吻着克鲁利的脊椎，所有吻都留下艳丽旖旎的痕迹。

伊甸园的蛇与寻常人类不同，他多出来两截脊椎骨，这两截脊骨让他的腰看起来格外细且修长。克鲁利晃着身子走路的时候，在床铺上扭转身体或者在爱人身下扭动腰肢时，那样修长柔韧的身躯美得近乎妖冶。

吻痕顺着恶魔背脊中间的凹陷蔓延，幽暗谷地里开出罂粟，亚茨拉菲尔的目光也顺着那道幽谷向下。克鲁利的腰线向中间收缩，收得利落又优美，左右臀部上方各有一处可爱的浅浅凹陷。

他印下最后一个吻痕时，伸手在克鲁利右侧臀部的凹陷上揉了揉。这动作让恶魔扭了下腰，发出说不清是在呻吟还是在笑的模糊鼻音。

亚茨拉菲尔跪坐起来，心满意足地看着自己在克鲁利身上留下的吻痕。

“我不知道你是在做什么。”恶魔翻过身，平躺在床铺上，双手懒洋洋地举过头顶。

“我在你身上作画，亲爱的。”亚茨拉菲尔冲他挤眼睛，是一种相当复古的诙谐做派，“我想在你身上留下点痕迹，属于我的，属于我们俩。”

恶魔侧过脸，露出鬓角的蛇形纹身：“你的画布怎么样？还算让人满意吗？”

“何止是满意。”亚茨拉菲尔叹了口气，“你美得惊人，完美无缺。”

然后他低下头去亲吻他的蛇，舌尖和对方细长分叉的信子纠缠在一起。这条蛇尝起来像酒心巧克力，巧克力纯度很高，有些苦，而酒是醇香的烈酒，余韵带一点甘美饱满的果香。

“你曾经一定是全天堂最漂亮的那个天使，现在你是人间最美的造物。”这个吻让亚茨拉菲尔的脑子有点晕乎乎的，喝醉了一样。克鲁利就是这样，他总能让自己变得易醉。天使眯着眼睛，在对方脖颈上留下细碎的吻痕。

“躯壳对我们来说只是选择，天使。”克鲁利被他弄得有些痒，“要是我们愿意，也可以变成其他样子，外貌并不重要。”

“可你‘选择’的就是我爱的。”天使对他说。

克鲁利有一瞬间完全不知道自己该说什么。亚茨拉菲尔不会调情，亚茨拉菲尔从来都不会调情，绝大多数情况下他只是把自己脑子里的东西原原本本地说出来，想到什么就说什么，没有隐瞒也没有伪装。

理由很简单，天使不应该隐瞒或者伪装。

所以从他嘴里说出来的情话——即使有些实在是笨拙又尴尬——总会让人不晓得要如何招架，因为那太“真实”了。

如果他说你很美，你是完美的，你选择的就是他爱的，那证明他的天使大脑完完全全就是这样想的。

“你喜欢你的眼睛。虽然墨镜特别酷，但跟我独处的时候，我希望你永远不要戴墨镜，我想看着你的眼睛。”亚茨拉菲尔说。

“我也喜欢你的头发。很久很久之前它们更长一点，我总想给你梳头发，闪的孩子们也很喜欢给你编辫子。”

克鲁利抽了抽鼻子。亚茨拉菲尔的手指在他头发间穿梭，指腹和修剪整齐的指甲会时不时摩擦过头皮，酥酥麻麻的，非常舒服。

“我喜欢你鬓角的纹身，”天使说着在他鬓角留下一个吻，“也喜欢你下颌和鼻梁的线条，像古典时期的罗马雕塑一样。我在罗马遇到你时，你穿着黑色托加，戴金叶子的头饰，真是非常迷人。”

“我向来迷人。”恶魔说。他从自己这句话里听出了一点“心虚”。

而亚茨拉菲尔从来不会挑破他的心虚，那个天使只会笑着说：“当然，亲爱的，你当然永远是迷人的。”

他右手从克鲁利下巴上滑落，划过颈部，在锁骨中间的凹陷处停留了一会儿，又继续向下抚摸。

“我喜欢你的躯体。”亚茨拉菲尔的掌心和指腹向下按，按压克鲁利覆着薄薄一层肌肉的胸部，“修长的躯体，匀称又优美。虽然我总希望你能多吃一点，希望你能稍微胖一些——”

“我不像你那么热爱食物。”克鲁利说。他不是很习惯这个——恶魔的本性让他对“赞美”感到抵触和不安。那些句子像阳光和火，他们太亮了，也太灼热，会让阴暗角落里的造物忍不住退缩。

6000年的人间生活稀释了他身上的阴影，安东尼·J·克鲁利并非像其他恶魔那样，背负着浓郁无法被稀释的黑暗。可他依旧不习惯“赞美”。那个天使每次说他很“好”的时候，说他“善良”或者“美丽”的时候，他都能感到自己的灵魂像是被暴晒在阳光下。

那感觉很好，可同时也很刺眼。

本性让他忍不住想要逃离，想把自己缩起来躲回阴暗的角落里。可亚茨拉菲尔不允许他这样做。

“你‘选择’的就是我爱的，亲爱的。”亚茨拉菲尔握住克鲁利的手腕，用掌心裹住他手腕上凸起来的一小块骨头，“我喜欢你的躯体，喜欢独属于你的轮廓和线条，你身体的起伏让我着迷。”

克鲁利眨了眨眼睛。他脑子里有一轮光晕，一轮蓝色的太阳，那么明亮又灼热。亚茨拉菲尔每说一个词，那光线便贴着他的皮肤游走，在他躯体上勾勒出弯弯绕绕的线条。它勾勒的不是星轨或者最初的星辰，也绝非光轮、火焰或者橄榄枝，它勾勒出的图案没有“形状”，甚至也没有“颜色”。

它是看不见的。

但克鲁利知道它就在那，有“光”在贴着他的皮肤游走。那感觉就好像亚茨拉菲尔的目光、爱抚和亲吻。那是亚茨拉菲尔在他身上留下的东西，一些没有颜色、没有实体，却恒久且坚不可摧的东西。

“你身上依旧有鳞片。”亚茨拉菲尔音调雀跃，尾音上扬，“黑亮黑亮的鳞片，覆盖在你蜜色的皮肤上，特别漂亮… …我也喜欢它们，我总能在你身上找到这样的小惊喜。”

克鲁利吞咽了一下。今天上午阳光很好，晒得脚尖都暖洋洋的。他双手放在头顶，眨了眨眼睛看向窗外——那样澄净明亮，像是把圣托里尼的蓝色搬到了伦敦，像亚茨拉菲尔身上神圣的纹路一样。他眯着眼，再次想要把身体蜷起来。

可亚茨拉菲尔不让他这样做。那个天使把膝盖嵌进他双腿之间，攥着他的手腕，将克鲁利的身体固定成一个彻底打开的姿势，没有防备也没有隐瞒。太阳这么好，他浑身上下所有的细节都被对方看得一清二楚。

亚茨拉菲尔就俯在他身上，像寻宝的孩童那样寻找他皮肤上细小的黑色鳞片。天使的神态几近虔诚，执着又明亮的“爱”闪烁在眼睛里，如同在探寻一座绝美的神庙。

“这儿有几片鳞片。”天使看着他左侧肋骨下方。那有几片指甲盖大小的鳞片，纯黑色，形状优美圆润，边缘近乎透明。它们反射着阳光。

亚茨拉菲尔用舌头舔舐那几片蛇鳞。鳞片和湿滑柔软的舌头——克鲁利感觉躁动开始在他脊柱中流窜，带出许多细小的战栗和颤抖。这是他们之前从来没做过的事情，感觉有点奇怪，但相当迷人。

“还有这。”亚茨拉菲尔没费什么力气就找到了另外几片鳞片，他对这条蛇的身体足够熟悉——那几片鳞在克鲁利髋骨两侧的凸起上，像某种软甲。

“以及这里——”他指向克鲁利大腿外侧的鳞片。

“和这里。”他握住克鲁利的脚踝——这条蛇的脚踝很细，侧面有一小块凸起来的骨头——把细且笔直的腿向上屈起，露出膝盖内侧那几片小小的黑色蛇鳞。

克鲁利又吞咽了一下。现在事情渐渐变得不那么单纯了，它显得有些旖旎，有些让人沉迷。他双手依旧放在头顶，身体在亚茨拉菲尔身下完全摊开、张开，脚踝那个天使握在手里。

“你是伊甸园的蛇。”亚茨拉菲尔看着他，身上蓝金色的纹路像是在流动，“亲爱的，你永远那么漂亮。”

“我选择留下这些鳞片… …”克鲁利舔了舔嘴唇，他在自己大脑里搜刮着合适的措辞，“就好像我外套上的红翻领一样，是某种纪念，你也可以说它是隐喻或者象征。”

“是什么都好。”天使笑了，“你‘选择’的就是喜欢的。”

克鲁利细窄的蛇瞳向中间收缩。亚茨拉菲尔坐在那，坐在他双腿之间——赤裸着大理石一样洁白的躯体，丰腴圆润，每一寸线条的弧度都处理得恰到好处。上帝在天使身上留下的痕迹就在那里，看起来依旧像是海面上游荡的阳光，像光线在水中织成的网。它们在“动”，光线在精致细腻的线条中流淌，于是光轮开始旋转，橄榄枝抽出嫩叶和新的枝条。

那些流动的光线下面、弯弯绕绕勾勒出精美图案的纹路下面似是有无数双眼睛，琉璃、猫眼石、翡翠和蓝宝一样的眼睛。它们眨动着，充满近乎虔诚的爱意。它们全都看着克鲁利。

看着那个将身体完全摊开、毫无隐瞒也毫无保留的恶魔。

克鲁利感觉空气在升温，有无形的气泡在他皮肤表面破裂，是数不清的吻，又轻又快。

这种感觉被亚茨拉菲尔称之为“充满了爱”——非神圣的爱，世俗的爱，有“欲望”的爱。

他所有的眼睛都在注释克鲁利，他的躯体和灵魂在渴望克鲁利，蓝色与浅金色的光晕在渴望浸入阴影当中，然后将阴影驱散。

这是一场只有亚茨拉菲尔才会做的、声势浩大又让人尴尬的告白，一种过于“神圣”的“求欢信号”。克鲁利觉得实在不是很有必要，可他无法拒绝，他完全没法拒绝。

“我‘选择’的就是你喜欢的。”他干巴巴地重复了一遍，感觉自己身体里有个“念头”在苏醒。

“你‘选择’的就是我喜欢的。”亚茨拉菲尔点点头，充满期待。

恶魔发出一个不怎么酷的鼻音，然后他直视亚茨拉菲尔的眼睛：“我‘选择’了人间和你。”

亚茨拉菲尔丰腴柔软的胸口因一次深呼吸而显得更饱满了。他抿了抿嘴，露出一个雀跃的、几乎是被爱意填满的笑容：“我也是。”

那些光还在流动。它们有生命，它们发不出声音，却可以诉说。诉说一些关于选择和爱的东西，一些上帝从不会教授、只能从人间体会和领悟的东西。

他们将身体贴在一起。游走的光线、橄榄枝和光轮一同贴上恶魔身上玫瑰色的吻痕。

明亮，刺眼，且灼热。克鲁利吸了吸鼻子，但他没有向后缩。他任由自己沉进海水和光的怀抱里。

“天使，你早些时候说想要‘补偿’你的缺席。”他舔了舔嘴角的一颗小尖牙——这是克鲁利身上并不太明显的“恶魔特征”之一——有恃无恐又得意洋洋，显得非常混蛋，极其放肆。

亚茨拉菲尔冲他挤眼睛：“我当然会好好‘补偿’你，亲爱的，我们可以一整天都待在床上。”

“你打算干什么？”

“让你浑身上下都留下我的痕迹。”

“就像我身上曾经的那些？”

“比那些还漂亮。”

**FIN.**


End file.
